Scripted Events
Scripted Events are deliberate situations created by the game designers that occur throughout Rapture, and serve to advance the narrative. During these events, the characters may perform unique actions or say original dialogue separate from the normal character models. This article is meant to chronicle the conversation and animation of individuals who are too minor to have/deserve their own page. ''BioShock'' Welcome to Rapture Elevator Splicer Premise: A Splicer is attacked by another for failing Ryan, resulting in an elevator crash. Location: Second level of the Atrium. Character: Toasty model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Original * Splicer: "Tell…tell Ryan I'm sorry, no I won't do it again, no please please don't do that! The whole thing will go! NO!" Baby Carriage Splicer Premise: A deeply disturbed Splicer sings a lullaby to an empty baby carriage. Location: Outside the Kashmir Restaurant Character: Lady Smith model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Original ;Leaning over Baby Carriage *"(Singing) When your daddy’s in the ground, mommy’s gonna sell you by the pound. When your mommy’s up and gone, you’re gonna be the lonely one. When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song..." *"Hush now…Mommy’s gone…and daddy too. Wait…this is happening before and not…why aren’t you here? W-Why is it today and not then when you were warm and sweet? Why can’t mommy hold you to her breasts and feel your teeth? Oh no, no no no no…" ;Upon Seeing the Player *"Baby and me! Baby and me!" ;Attacking the Player *"Baby and me! Baby and me!" *"Why did you take her!?" *"She’s gone! She’s gone!" *"Her little fingers!" ;Chasing the Player *"Come back this instant." *"What are you doing?" *"Don’t make it harder!" *"Mommy can’t reach you!" *"Why!? Why!? Why!?" *"You’re makin’ mommy cross now." ;Upon Killing the Player *"Bad boy! Bad, bad boy!" *"(Sings) When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song…" *"Hush now…Mommy’s gone…and daddy too." Arcadia Deceptive Houdini Splicer Premise: A Splicer poses as an unspliced citizen in danger and lures well-meaning individuals to their doom. Location: Near Tea Garden Character: Breadwinner model, Houdini Splicer Voice: Pigskin model ;Luring the Player *"Christ, is somebody there?" *"Hey, can you help me, man? Can you help me out!?" *"Jesus, God, somebody help!" ;Upon Seeing the Player *"They’re everywhere!" *"Hey over here." *"Hello Beautiful!" ;Attacking the Player *"Surprise chump!" *"Boo!" *"This is gonna hurt." *"Look! Behind you!" *"Burn! All of you burn!" *"What did you say to me!?" ;Chasing the Player *"Behind you!" *"It doesn’t matter which way you go!" *"Where do you think you’re going!?" *"Wait, wait! Come back! Save me!" *"You haven’t got the balls to fight me!" *"Running away? Aw, you are a sharp one!" *"That’s all you got?" ;Upon Killing the Player *"Ha ha, that trap works every time." *"(Mocking) Ooh-hoo, the Splicers, the Splicers! They’re everywhere." *"You see that, chump? That’s skill." ;If the Player Ignores Him and Heads Upstairs *"Wait, this way." Attack of the Saturnine Premise: A Splicer trys to escape, but is taken down by a Saturnine member. Location: Arcadia Glens Character: Lady Smith model and Dr. Grossman Model, Leadhead Splicer and Houdini Splicer. Voice: Normal *Lady Smith: "Saturnine! Run, run!" *Lady Smith: "They're coming!" *Dr. Grossman: "This is our place! OURS!" Saturnine Victim Premise: A Splicer engulfed in flames runs for his life. Location: Arcadia's Entrance within the Tree Farm Character: Breadwinner model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Killing the Player *"It's those Goddamn fanatics!" Arcadia Entrance Houdini Premise: A Saturnine member attacks Jack. Location: Arcadia's Entrance within the Tree Farm Character: Lady Smith model, Houdini Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Seeing the Player *"We Saturnine don't like strangers!" Lab-Attacking Splicers Premise: After Jack seals the entrance to the labs, a posse of Splicers cut through the door with a torch to do battle. Location: Entrance to Langford Research Laboratories Character: Breadwinner, Dr. Grossman, and Lady Smith model, Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "Fix'em! Fix'em good!" *Lady Smith: "Ready! Ready!" *Breadwinner: "Kill the Parasite!" *Breadwinner: "Come on! Come on already!" *Breadwinner: "What's taking so long!?" Hephaestus Generous Spider Splicer Premise: A female Splicer lures victims in with lavish gifts before attacking from above with her allies. Location: Hephaestus, second room after going through the main entrance Character: Rosebud model, Spider Splicer Voice: Normal ;Luring the Player *"Aah, a present.. (chuckles) You like, yes?" ;Sending More Ammo *"(chuckles)" Ryan's Trophy Hall-Attacking Splicers Premise: After Jack attempts to gain entrance to Rapture Central Control, a posse of Splicers cut through the door with a torch to do battle. Location: Ryan's Trophy Hall Characters: Ducky model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;After Prying Open the Door *"Kill him, then string him up like the others!" Sabotaging Splicer Premise: Fed up with others hacking the machines, a Splicer rigs a Circus of Values Vending Machine to deploy grenades. Location: Hephaestus Core Character: Waders Houdini Splicer Voice: Original ;Sabotaging the Vending Machine *"That’s right, boyos…try now to mess with me gizmos…I’ll show you sticks and stones." Olympus Heights Waltzing Splicers Premise: In a tender moment, two Splicers share a foxtrot to the tune of Cohen's Scherzo. Location: Sander Cohen's Mercury Suites apartment, Ballroom Character: Breadwinner and Lady Smith Model, Houdini Splicers Voice: Normal Abandoned Apartment Splicers Premise: Two Splicers guard their territory from any uninvited guests. Location: Abandoned Mercury Suites apartment Characters: Breadwinner and Lady Smith Model, Nitro and Thuggish Splicer Voice: Normal *Lady Smith: "Squatter! Parasite! Get out of my house." ''BioShock 2'' Adonis Luxury Resort Bridge Splicers Premise: Two Splicers argue while searching for resources. Location: Courtyard Characters: Lady Smith and Dr. Grossman model, Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal *Lady Smith: "I haven’t had a taste of ADAM in weeks." *Doctor Grossman: "I don’t need to hear your grousing! Go running to Lamb if you’re so desperate." *Lady Smith: "Maybe I will. I’m sick of digging through muck for a scrap to eat." *Doctor Grossman: "I said quit complaining! Tiresome, filthy (unintelligible)…hag!" Atlantic Express Gossiping Splicers Premise: Three Splicers discuss rumors they've heard about Jack. Location: Workshop 6B Characters: Breadwinner, Baby Jane, and Toasty models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal; Baby Jane voiced by Sheryl Lee.Sheryl Lee's IMDb page: She was hired on BioShock 2 (2010) by accident, due to some mix up with the auditions. She plays one of the Splicers standing around a fire discussing what happened to Jack near the start. *Breadwinner: "I’m tellin ya, he’s up topside now highballin’ it with all the cancan girls, and if anybody gets lippy, pow, he’s got the bomb." *Baby Jane: "Nuts! He saved a whole kindergarten fill of cutesy little brats and went up happy ever after. He was a pansy. End of story." *Toasty: "You think I give half a squirt what he’s done? He’s gone now, and Doc Lamb's the news." Ryan Amusements Museum Entrance Ambush Splicer Premise: A Splicer rallies others in preparation for an ambush. Location: Museum Entrance Character: Ducky model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;Before Reaching the Park Entrance *"Listen up, choppers! Get yourself hid! No fuck ups this time!" ;Upon Reaching the Park Entrance *"Daddy’s home! Take aim! Fire!" Roger and Edna Premise: Two Splicers argue while working on a Turret. Location: Hall of the Future Characters: Ducky and Lady Smith model, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Roger: "Busted pile of junk! You broke it, didn’t you, Edna!? Everything you touch turns to shit!" *Edna: "Mean! You’re mean, Roger! It was probably your clumsy, fat hands that loused it up." *Roger: "Typical broad! Stay away from things you don’t know nothing about!" Gift Shop Splicer Premise: A Splicer reacts as Subject Delta enters his domain, but is unprepared for Delta's strength. Location: Gift Shop Character: Toasty model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Entering the Gift Shop *"Your kind ain’t welcome here! Help! He won’t listen!" Journey to the Surface Splicer Premise: A Splicer directs other to take out the player. Location: Journey to the Surface embarkation area Character: Lady Smith model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Reaching the stairs to Journey to the Surface *"I told you about this one. Make him listen!" ;When Pushing the Ride Car Down *"Come on, exert yourself! Flatten him out." Propaganda Painter Splicer Premise: A Splicer writes Rapture Family propaganda on a wall, using a paintbrush. Location: Journey to the Surface ride, near the Ride Maintenance Garage Character: Lady Smith, Leadhead Splicer Voice: N/A Memorial Museum Splicer Premise: A Splicer leads others in a final ambush. Location: Memorial Museum Character: Toasty model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Reaching the Entrance to Journey to the Surface *"Come out choppers. Let’s tear this place apart!" Pauper's Drop Sinclair Deluxe Brute Premise: A Brute Splicer impedes the path to the hotel. Location: The Sinclair Deluxe Character: Brute model, Brute Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Reaching the Hallway to the Lobby *"Gracie says piss off ‘an die, ya tin shithouse!" King Pawn Brute Premise: A Brute Splicer ambushes Subject Delta, destroying the pawn shop sign in the process. Location: Town Square Character: Brute model, Brute Splicer Voice: Normal Fontaine Clinics Splicer Premise: A Splicer ambushes Subject Delta by lobbing a flaming oil drum at him. Location: Town Square, Fontaine Clinics Character: Breadwinner model Voice: Normal ;When Kicking the Drum Down the Stairs *"Surprise, pal." Limbo Room Splicers Premise: Two Splicers share a slow dance to the tune of "I'm Making Believe" by the Ink Spots. Location: The Limbo Room Character: Breadwinner and Lady Smith Model, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal Lobby Ambush Splicer Premise: A group of Splicers lie in wait as Delta enters the hotel. Location: Sinclair Deluxe lobby Character: Breadwinner model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Delta Breaking Through the Rubble *"Shh, shut up, here he comes!" Siren Alley Siren Alley Entrance Splicer Premise: A trio of Splicers take on a Rumbler. Location: Little Eden Plaza Character: Baby Jane model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;When the Airlock Door Opens *"Look at this rusted piece of crap! Show’em what we got boys." Jukebox Splicer Premise: An impatient Splicer vents his frustration on a Jukebox. Location: The Mermaid Lounge Character: Breadwinner model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;Beating on the Jukebox *"I coughed up my nickel, play the damn song ya stupid box of shit!" ;Upon Getting the Song "Need a Little Sugar in My Bowl" to Play *"Bingo! Ha! Yeah, that’s my tune!" Poker Splicers Premise: A high-stakes game of cards between two Splicers has escalated to a brawl. Location: Mermaid Lounge Casino Character: Breadwinner and Toasty models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "Hey, I saw that! You fuckin’ cheat!" *Toasty: "What’d you say!?" *Breadwinner: "You heard me! You’re cheatin’!" *Toasty: "That’s it! I’ve had enough of you already!" *Breadwinner: "Think you can pull one over on me!? Come’re!" Bar Splicer Premise: A Splicer walks into the bar for a drink. Location: Mermaid Lounge Character: Breadwinner model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Exiting the Casino *"Hey bartender! Y-ya got a payin’ customer over here!" Pink Pearl Splicers Premise: One Splicer tries to arrange a night of fun with another. Location: The Pink Pearl, second floor Character: Baby Jane and Toasty models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Baby Jane: "(Giggles) Hey handsome, you see anything you like?" *Toasty: "Well hello there. Um, how much?" *Baby Jane: "Twenty bills and I’m all yours, sailor." *Toasty: "Oh, great! Twenty bucks for um…anything I want, right?" *Baby Jane: "Haha, fine by me Sugar, so long as it don’t leave a mark." *Toasty: "Can we negotiate the price, huh?" Sexual Assault Splicers Premise: A Splicer drags another one away kicking and screaming to do unspeakable things. Location: The Pink Pearl, third floor Character: Breadwinner and Baby Jane models, Indeterminate Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "I got PLANS for you, honey! This is gonna be fun." *Baby Jane: "Unhand me at ONCE! You can’t do this!! HELP!!" Little Eden Splicer Premise: A Splicer yells at another, and then murders her for failing to keep a lookout. Location: Little Eden Plaza Character: Breadwinner model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "I told you to keep watch and now there’s a Metal Daddy on our ass! You Dumb, Stupid, Broad!" *Breadwinner: "That shut ya up, dumb broad." Joe's Green Groceries Splicer Premise: A Splicer begs for admittance to the hidden Plasmid Lab. Location: Joe's Green Groceries Character: Baby Jane model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal *Baby Jane: "Let me in! I demand you let me in!" *Baby Jane: "Come on! Let me in! I’m good for it, I promise!" *Baby Jane: "Fine! Be that way! I’ll just find the switch myself!" *Baby Jane: "If I was a little switch, where would I hide?!" *Baby Jane: "Oh finally! I knew you’d see things my way." Illegal Plasmid Lab Splicer Premise: A Splicer warns trespassers to leave. Location: Joe's Green Groceries, Illegal Plasmid Lab Character: Toasty model, Indeterminate Voice: Normal ;When the Baby Jane Splicer or Subject Delta Descend the Staircase *"Fuck! Turn the fuck around! I’m warnin’ ya!" *"We don’t need you mucking up our business!" Dionysus Park Cohen's Collection Splicers Premise: Three Splicers search the gallery for valuables. Location: Cohen’s Collection Characters: Toasty, Lady Smith, and Breadwinner models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Toasty: "Jesus, will ya look at this haul! We’re gonna be rich!" *Lady Smith: "Oh my yes. If you enjoy slime and muck, it’s utterly divine." *Breadwinner: "Oh, la-dee-fuckin’-da! Listen princess, next time you eat out of the trash, I want you to think of me!" *Lady Smith: "A lady’s got to have some standards." Maintenance Access Splicers Premise: In a demonstration of paranoid instability, a Splicer, fearing betrayal, beats his friend to death. Location: Maintenance Access Characters: Toasty model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal *Toasty: "Partners! We were partners! 'Share and share alike,' I said, but I heard your mind. You were thinking about taking it all for yourself. Why would you throw away our friendship? Don’t just lie there bleeding say something!" Sasha and Her Partner Premise: Two Splicers attempt to crack a safe. Location: Maintenance Access Characters: Lady Smith and Breadwinner models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "Hey, Sasha! Crack the safe already, I want my Goddamn toy surprise!" *Sasha: "(sigh)Oh so terribly close. Why won’t you cooperate?" *Breadwinner: "Tickety-tock Sasha. Any week now." *Sasha: "There we go and with just a bit of finesse…" Triton Cinema Lounge Splicers Premise: Two splicers slow-dance to "Sweet Madness" playing on the jukebox. Location: Triton Cinema Lounge Character: Breadwinner and Lady Smith, Houdini Splicers Voice: Normal The Promenade Houdini Premise: A Houdini plays target practice with another Splicer. Location: The Promenade Characters: Breadwinner models, Houdini Splicer Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "Try not to burn the valuables there, champ." Outer Persephone Trapped Splicer Premise: A splicer locked in one of the cells pretends to help a Little Sister before attempting to grab her from behind the bars. Location: Cell Blocks Character: Male Partygoer and Toasty models Voice: Normal, Breadwinner for Toasty model ;Luring the player * "Pssst… over here. I can help you." ;Grabbing for the player * "All right, you little brat! Come here, you little brat!" * "Get over here, you god damn poppet!" ''Minerva's Den'' Minerva's Den Office Conflict Splicers Premise: A Splicer blows up her colleague with her Rocket Security Bot, causing him to fly through the doors of the Corporate Offices. Location: Executive Wing's Corporate Offices Character: Buttons and Heady models, Thuggish Splicer and Leadhead Splicer Voice: N/A Behind the Scenes *The dialogue from the "Elevator Splicer" implies that the Splicer rides the lift down as it crashes to the bottom of the shaft. In actuality, the car is empty as it falls. The Toasty spawns out of the floor within the elevator bank after the compartment impacts. *The dialogue from the "Little Eden Splicer" implies that he murders the Baby Jane. In point of fact, her body is a corpse from the start. It takes so long for Subject Delta to make it over to the scene of the crime that there was no need for the designers to animate her being hit, falling over, and dying. *Although a Toasty model Splicer's voice is heard ordering either the Baby Jane Splicer or Subject Delta to leave the Illegal Plasmid Lab at Joe's Green Groceries, there isn't actually a Toasty model present. No Splicers appear until Delta activates the safe in the office, so the dialogue is simply unattached to any particular figure. References Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock Infinite